


a dual study on the Kübler-Ross model

by Vicepresidents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicepresidents/pseuds/Vicepresidents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to be a friend and wishes Liam would just cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dual study on the Kübler-Ross model

_Faced with the looming possibility of bereavement or any lesser sort but similarly awful and terrible fate, a person is said to go through a series of five distinct emotional stages more commonly known as the five stages of grief._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Louis gives himself another three minutes before his resolve fully cracks. But after only a few more seconds of listening to Liam happily ramble on about the latest Buzzfeed article about One Direction that he's skimming through on his phone (it’s basically a collection of pictures of Harry and Zayn whispering and groping each other on-stage with the heading _Zarry: Get A Room Or I Will Build One For You_ ), Louis finds himself reaching for the nearest blunt object in his general vicinity and hurtles it across the other end of the couch to where Liam’s sprawled over.

 

“What was that for?” Liam sputters, fixing his cap that got dislodged from his head from the force of getting hit square on the face with what turns out to be a violent throw pillow.

 

“You’re doing it again,” Louis says, crossing his arms.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“The thing you do when I ask if you’re fine when you clearly are not.”

 

“But I am fine.”

 

Louis levels Liam with an unimpressed look he usually shoots at Harry from behind the curtain of his bunk when Harry’s banging about and giggling in the bus at four in the morning telling Cal _this is the best Vine video yet_ for the hundredth time, not even bothering to use his indoor voice or think of the actual human beings in bed who are trying to get some sleep.

 

“You’re allowed to be upset, you know,” Louis says, “It’s only been two days.”

 

It’s actually four, but Louis doesn’t say this. Louis knows it’s four, knew before everyone else did the morning when Liam told the boys in the middle of breakfast that Kate and him were over. He knew because four nights ago, Louis nicked Liam’s phone as collateral in case Liam and Zayn thought it would be a good idea to drag him into their Sharpie war (that Louis had started in the first place).  Zayn was sporting an angry red line on his forehead while the back of Liam’s shirt was more purple than white at that point and Louis didn’t need any more ink on his skin, thank-you-very-much. Not marker ink, at least.

 

Louis climbed out of the safety of his bunk when the raucous outside had died down. Zayn, now with a dozen more red marks on his face, was playing 2Fuse on his phone while Liam dozed off using Zayn’s lap as a pillow. Louis had meant to hand Liam his phone back but that’s when the screen lit up and Louis saw the four words from which no good usually came from: _we need to talk._

“Really, Lou. It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” Liam insists with a grin and that’s what does it for Louis because looking at a smile that doesn’t reach Liam’s eyes is worse than seeing him frown.

 

“No,” Louis says, “It’s not. It’s okay not to be okay, Liam, and I’m going to help you through with this pathetic display of emotional constipation.”

 

“Did you just quote Jessie J?”

 

“I’m going to be your feelings dumpster,” Louis ignores the dig.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’ll be your Agony Aunt.”

 

“Uncle, you mean.”

 

“I am going to make sure you don’t repress yourself to death because this isn’t like you, Liam.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can tell by your face,” Louis says, pointedly turning his body towards Liam, “Usually I can tell what you’re thinking just by looking at your face. But lately, not so much.”

 

“Didn’t know you paid attention to my face that much, Lou,” Liam laughs and Louis ignores the way his cheeks start to warm.

 

“My point is that I’m here. You don’t have to go through this by yourself. No one has to,” Louis says as earnestly as he can, hoping Liam gets that he’s being serious.

 

Liam is quiet, his elbows planted on either of his knees his while his fingers aimlessly fiddle at the screen of his phone. He takes a breath like he’s about to say something but what comes out of Liam’s mouth is a small muttered _thank you_ and an even smaller smile. But it’s enough for Louis because even with Liam’s head bowed he can see the way his eyes are smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a nonfiction on someone's ask box because I had a lot of feelings RE: Louis and Liam writing songs together. and then it became a thing. do note that this is fictional and it heavily diverges from canon events, but the one thing I am sticking by is the fact that Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson wrote songs together. did I mention they wrote song together?


End file.
